


Look in the eye

by VincyTab



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincyTab/pseuds/VincyTab
Summary: First very simple/fast/short thing for "break the ice" and starting with the AO3 account. Something like warming-up stage :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> First very simple/fast/short thing for "break the ice" and starting with the AO3 account. Something like warming-up stage :D

All MJN crew are ready for the last travel... except Martin. He arrived in the flight deck in advance.  
A few minutes before departure Douglas arrived.  
Isn't it time to start the engine ?  
Martin remained silent.  
Look me in the eyes, said Douglas.  
The two looked into the eyes... Martin started crying... but didn't say anything.  
Arthur ! Come here !  
Here I am, what's the problem ?... Yellow lamp !  
What !? Ah yes... I have an idea... take my place here near Martin for a while.  
But.. I'm a steward... i cannot stay here !  
Don't worry ! I'll take care of it. I think I will a good steward isn't it?  
Arthur approached Martin. While the two looked into the eyes Arhur put the hands on Martin shoulder.  
Martin's eyes are shining... BRILLIANT!!! Arhur exclaimed.  
Martin smiled, caressed Arthur's face... they hugged...  
He started the engine and departed with the last MJN flight.


End file.
